cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Nod Separatists
The Separatists, also known as the Anti-Kane Separatists, are a splinter faction within the Brotherhood of Nod who formed sometime after 2062 as a result of Kane's controversial alliance with the Global Defense Initiative. History Founding They have vehemently opposed the partnership between the two factions and their attempts at creating the Tiberium Control Network in 2062, seeing the TCN as a direct assault on the blessed gift of Tiberium and the alliance with GDI a betrayal of Nod's ideals to GDI fascism and oppression - in other words, an unholy alliance. In 2064, the balance of power shifted to GDI's favor after the development of improved Zone Armor for their infantry forces, rendering the Flame tank ineffective against them. This led to the Separatists retrofitting their flame tanks with improved flamethrowers which allowed them to blaze a path of destruction through the Yellow Zones until GDI managed to hastily create the Hunter tank as a counter. The Incursion War They eventually banded together in 2070 with an outspoken critic of Kane by the name of Gideon as its leader where their activities led to the Tiberium Control Network Conflict. The Separatists even managed to take control of GST Methuselah and tried to crash it into Chicago, although the plot failed.Lanzing, Jackson (w), Joe Suitor (p, i). "The Incursion War" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic 1 (March 17, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue Two. Accessed 2010-03-13. During the war, they employed their mobility in commencing worldwide hit and run tactics on the construction sites of the Tiberium Control Network. These assaults stretched GDI forces thin and both prevented the construction of the TCN as well as left GDI's military in disarray. This eventually brought about the realization to GDI commanders that they were incapable of both defending the Network and destroying the Separatist forces which necessitated a change in their strategy as well as their arsenal. Their tactics shifted on the defense of the global Tiberium Control Network and thus led to the development of the Crawler. The reign of the Separatists ended a year after the introduction of the new Crawler MCV which were used to crush the Nod Separatist forces. Despite being defeated, the Separatist leaders managed to escape into hiding though their defeat led to the end of the Tiberium Control Network Conflict by the end of the year 2073. Even though they were driven to hiding, the Separatist leaders still managed to recruit more people into their organisation and their arsenal was parallel to the Brotherhood led by Kane. When Kane began to field test Nod's first Crawler in 2075, he was betrayed by one of his most promising field commanders who turned out to be a sleeper agent for the Separatists, enabling them to fight Nod and GDI on equal terms. Ascension Conflict Early stages In May 2077, the Separatists proved to be even more dangerous as Gideon attempted to assassinate Kane during the TCN opening ceremony at New Adana, sparking the Fourth Tiberium War 12 hours later. Throughout early May Gideon's forces raided several TCN nodes and Blue Zones alike, most notably New Adana as well as the Arctic and Pacific Hubs. Fall of the Separatists However the war was turning against them as Kane's best field commander managed to hack into Gideon's command Crawler and determined the location of the Separatists' main stronghold at the Giraud-Moebius Tiberium crater in the Himalayas. Before GDI could intervene and bring the Separatists to justice, the last battle of power struggles within the Brotherhood of Nod was underway. Kane's forces defeated Gideon's army forcing his surrender, truly ending the reign of the Separatists and Nod once again reunited under Kane's guidance. Prominent Separatists *Alphus *Gideon External Link *GDI MCV Mk VII References Category:Tiberium universe factions Category:Nod subfactions